Lego Batman - The Spider-Man Team-Up!
Lego Batman - The Spider-Man Team Up (Originally The Lego Batman and Spider-Man Movie) was the first film with Lego Spider-Man. It was released on September 1, 2007 Synopsis Batman teams up with spider man to defeat Joker, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, and the Penguin. Plot Commisioner Gordon activates the Batsignal. Batman comes the Commisioner tells him that Joker, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, and the Penguin have escaped from Arkham Asylum abd are calling themselves the Fearsome Foursome 2. He says he'll need help from an old freind. Batman then terrorizes Alfred and tells him to get him the phone. He calls Spider-Man and asks him to help him defeat the FF2. Spiderman swings around randomly for 6 hours. Later Batman and spiderman are sitting and reminising. They then get the Batmobile and leave. Meanwhile in the lair of the FF2, the villians fight over their which plan to use to destroy the world.Mr. Freeze suggests that they freeze the world, and Penguin agrees because with a frozen world his penguins would be able to roam free. Joker suggests that they laugh gas the world and steal all the money. The other villains point out the flaw in his plan, saying it would be pointless to steal all the money if everyone would be dead. Two Face decides to flip his coin to decide which plan to choose, when Spider-Man catches his coin in his web and jumps in. The Joker shoots him. Batman drives in and runs everyone over. Spiderman gets up, saying that the several direct hits to his chest only fractured a few ribs. Mr. Freeze gets up and tries to use his freeze ray to freeze the world. When Batman and Spiderman try to intervene, Joker and Penguin get up and shoot at them. Spiderman tackles Penguin, and Batman swings in and kicks Joker. Two minutes later, then villains are tied up. Robin, who was on vacation while this was happening, is now back in the Batcave, and has no idea where anyone is. Cast Characters Created * Commisioner Gordon - Forrest Whaley * Batman - Forrest Whaley * Joker - Forrest Whaley * Two-Face - Forrest Whaley * Mr. Freeze - Forrest Whaley * The Penguin - Forrest Whaley * Spider-Man - Forrest Whaley * Robin - Forrest Whaley Voices * Commisioner Gordon - Forrest Whaley * Batman - Forrest Whaley * Joker - Forrest Whaley * Two-Face - Forrest Whaley * Mr. Freeze - Forrest Whaley * The Penguin - Forrest Whaley * Spider-Man - Forrest Whaley * Robin - Forrest Whaley Cards ForrestWhaleyPresentsBatman1.jpg|Forrest Whaley Presents... ForrestFireFilmPresentsBatman1.jpg|A Forrest Fire Films... TheEndBatman1?.jpg|The End? ForrestFireFilmPresentsBatman1-2.jpg|A Forrest Fire Film with Background Robin ForrestFireFilmPresentsBatman1-2without.jpg|A Forrest Fire Film without Background Robin Trivia * This is the first episode in the Lego Batman series. * Batman reveals that Spider-Man is older than Superman. * Batman says that him and Spider-Man went to college together, which is presumably where they met. * In this episode Batman reveals that they went to college together, so Spider-Man is probably somewhere in his late 20s, but in the Lego Batman and Spiderman Movie 2, Joker says that Spider-Man is a teenager. Category:Lego Batman Category:Videos